


Лучше, чем он

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Foot Fetish, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: У Уолтера множество причин ненавидеть Алукарда, но лишь одна из них окончательно перевешивает чашу весов
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing, Walter Dornez/Integra Hellsing
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Лучше, чем он

Пятьдесят лет назад Алукард похитил у Уолтера победу над собственной слабостью и немощью: там, в польской земле, Уолтер хоронил свое самолюбие и сеял первые ростки ненависти, наблюдая за тем игривым всемогуществом, которым было пронизано все существо вампира; что против них сила человеческого духа, его способность переступить через свои страхи? Пыль и прах.  
Пять лет назад Уолтер застает юную госпожу в своей постели.  
Она сидит на самом ее краешке, вцепившись в покрывало так, словно кровать может выскользнуть из-под нее или, что еще хуже — затянуть вглубь, под одеяло, на простыни, которые пропитаны запахом его, Уолтера, одеколона, его табака и его крема после бритья. Ее губы упрямо сжаты даже в тот момент, когда она просит: поцелуй меня. Ломкая, почти детская мольба в ее голосе не вяжется с ее начавшей вызревать красотой, но Господь тому свидетель — она так и не научилась ему приказывать. И она, кажется, чертовски пьяна.  
И Уолтер пытался остаться на расстоянии от нее, от исполненной чувственности прелести ее губ. Он знает размер ее стопы — по старой привычке он меряет ее по собственной ладони. Он знает длину ее тонких лодыжек. Он знает цвет и ткань облачения, что видит лишь она сама — ему, призраку этого дома, положено знать о его обитателях все.  
Она в костюме, при галстуке и при перчатках, но отчего-то босая, и это горячит его кровь, когда он опускается перед ней на одно колено. Он хочет отстраниться, но вот она — ее ступня, такая странно изящная для столь высокой девушки, лежит в его ладони.  
Быть может, он одержал бы победу уже в ту ночь.  
Достаточно было наклониться и поцеловать ее, надавить всем весом и распластать на спине, в ворохе ее удивительных волос, похожих на лунные лучи. Прелесть неопытности, эти ее прижатые к груди кулачки, вишневый цвет ее щек. Он смог бы разжать поцелуем и ее крепко стиснутые зубы. Он смог бы закрыть ее глаза, утянув ее в этот поцелуй. Он мог бы узнать ладонями, по-настоящему — гладкость ее кожи, иссеченной шрамами. Каждое выступающее под кожей ребро, каждую родинку и веснушку на ее плече. Она сама помогла бы ему раздеться, стыдливо отводя глаза. Она робко прикоснулась бы к его члену, не зная толком, что делать с ним, просто намекая на свою готовность, на свое нетерпение.  
Все остальное было бы за ним, и он мог, вполне мог стать к ней ближе.  
Но он держал ее ступню в своей руке — теплую, чуть подрагивающую, такую ладную. И он припал губами именно к ней — к терпкой коже, к мускусному запаху, к каждому ее пальчику. Целую минуту длилось между ними нечто, что должно быть известно Хеллсингам — преклонение. Он скользил языком по высокому подъему ее стопы и щиколоткам. Сосал ее пальцы. Подобострастно смотрел снизу вверх. Намекал и языком, и тихим словом, что _так_ он может не только с ее ступнями. «Это — больше обычной потребности, моя госпожа». Он и сам чувствовал это. Чувствовал, как вместе с эрекцией в нем крепнет нечто более глубокое и темное.  
Жажда склониться ниже. Жажда пригодиться сильнее.  
Милая моя, драгоценная моя хозяйка, почти мурлыкал он между ее пальчиками, не стоит тебе думать, будто я не чувствую ни запаха, ни вкуса твоей похоти — помни, в этих стенах от меня мало что укрывается. Я знаю, как ты смотришь на него. Знаю, как ты боишься его. Знаю, что ты думаешь сейчас — о нем. И это его язык ты хочешь чувствовать здесь: на своих ножках и между ними.  
Уолтер хотел сказать ей: я могу заменить его. Просто перестань думать о нем, хотя бы на секунду.  
Достанься мне, а не ему.  
Уже через несколько минут Уолтер поймет, в чем была его ошибка: он всегда был излишне честен со своими хозяевами. Он мог бы притвориться человеком рядом с ней. Мог бы подарить ей ночь всех этих прелестных сентиментальных глупостей: поцелуи, ласки, прикосновения к груди. Нежные шепоты. Быть может, он смог бы притвориться таким еще на несколько ночей.  
Но Интегра, увидев его вожделение, углядев в нем что-то для себя жуткое, чуть не отталкивает его ногой. Она бежит, можно сказать, постыдно для представителя столь отважной семьи.  
Наутро он заварит госпоже ее любимый Ассам и сделает гоголь-моголь, чтобы она успешно справилась с непривычным для нее похмельем. На него же они оба спишут и ее пурпурный румянец, и неловкую речь. В конце концов, она впервые так напилась на его памяти.  
А об остальном они деликатно умолчат. Но Уолтер кое-что решит для самого себя.  
Он знает, каким она представляет себе Алукарда. О чем фантазирует по ночам, свернувшись клубком на боку, прикусывая палец правой руки, пока пальцы ее левой руки тайно, почти скрытно от хозяйки скользят меж подрагивающих бедер, мягко, нежно размазывая влагу, проникая вглубь осторожно, пугливо.  
А он, Уолтер, знает Алукарда лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Знает каждую его гротескную ужимку, каждую его уродливую черту, всю его внутреннюю гниль и мелкие уродливые желания. А если знает — значит, сможет его превзойти. И преподнести все это госпоже на том же блюде, на котором будет отрезанная голова вампира.  
В ту ночь Уолтер решает, что не проиграет Алукарду снова. Ничтожную цену за эту победу — свою человечность — он уже не единожды принес своим хозяевам. И в этот раз он считает себя в праве требовать жертвы ответной.


End file.
